


¿Qué haces si te digo que te quiero?

by foursetsofcorsets



Series: Más Que Amigos [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Love You, Songfic, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursetsofcorsets/pseuds/foursetsofcorsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if I told you I love you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué haces si te digo que te quiero?

**Author's Note:**

> so i've decided to write this little series based on the song Más Que Amigos by Matisse bc im trash for both lesbians and spanish pop. enjoy <33

The first time it happened should have taken them both by surprise, but it didn't, not really. Eponine had stressed over it for weeks, wondering if it was too soon, if Cosette felt the same way, if she could stand to wait until Cosette said it first...

But in that moment, it felt so natural and right. Eponine was certain that there were no other words to fill the space between the two of them so perfectly.

Their foreheads were pressed gently together and Cosette was peering at Eponine with her big, beautiful, round eyes when Eponine said, hardly above a whisper,

"I love you."

And Cosette, steady and sure, whispered back,

"I love you, too."


End file.
